Transformers: Remixed
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: OC. It's mostly OC. On her seventeenth birthday, Kim wanted a car. Instead she got Transformers. Now she's partners with a ninja-ot named Nightshade Breaker, has all the powers of the All-SPark in her hand-literally- and serves as a human member of Optimus Prime's newest team of Transformers. And she got all this for her birthday.
1. Prologue

Transformers: Remix

AnimeKitty: So I'm putting out two stories and hoping they work. This is all Transformers. My characters, with a little Bumblebee thrown in because I love him!

Prologue to an Epic:

"Happy birthday, Kimiko!" her parents exclaimed, untying her blindfold.

Kim glanced around, hoping to see a brand new sports bike, or a sports car. Her aunt had promised her a car. Instead, Kim saw an empty field. Well, it wasn't all empty. Her boyfriend, Lincoln Wheeler, was standing there, along with her best friend Jennie Crocker.

"She looks disappointed, Kenji."

"Give her time, Serena," Kenji chided.

"I knew we should have taken her to the Science Symposium in Daytona, Florida." Serena, her mother, sighed.

Kim was baffled as to what the field had to do with her birthday present. Or rather, her birthday, period.

"It's your very own field for watching for aliens," Kenji beamed, like it was the most exciting thing a teenage girl could get.

"It comes with a telescope, too, sweetie." Serena added, as if to sweeten the bitter deal Kim was being handed. For her birthday, no less.

"Um… I don't know what to say…" _Except that I'd like to have a DNA test run and find out if you guys are my parents or not. _Kim shook her head in bemusement. "Where's Aunt Claire?"

Serena frowned. "You know, I think she may be late. Something about a client who was hyperventilating over being in court next Wednesday…" Her mother looked pensive for a moment.

Kim pouted. Her aunt Claire was probably the only person in her family that was sane. She was a divorce lawyer, and had a successful streak of subduing her crazy parents.

Link strode over and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Kim…" he murmured in her ear.

"Well, while you two- three- get settled, your father and I will get the cake. You'll love it, honey. Come on Kenji."

Kenji was reluctant to move. "Wouldn't you rather I stay here, and watch the kids?" _And make sure that my daughter and her boyfriend don't get within three feet of each other._

Serena latched onto Kenji's ear, "Darling!" With that, her alien crazed parents went back to the car.

"I can't believe they bought me five acres of land. I wanted a car! Or a sports bike! They totally wrecked my last one!" They'd let their alien-watching buddies talk them into hijacking her super speedy ride to see how fast it was "in case they need to chase down a UFO." The rest ended up on the ten o' clock news.

Jennie held up her phone, checking for signal. "You'd think with all this space you'd have signal."

Jennie was obsessed with staying in touch with it all. A total gadget girl, camping without a GPS, self-stating fire kit and self-building tent was beyond her comprehension.

Link chuckled. "I think it's pretty cool. It's secluded, roomy, private…" He was hinting at something, and Kim got a feeling she'd like it.

A flash of light in the sky caught Kim's eye. She watched it slowly make a descent toward the ocean nearby. Suddenly, however, the space rock shifted and came crashing down in the ocean by the cliffs, splashing the teens like a dip in the pool.

Jennie shrieked. "My phone; my hair!"

Link sputtered water, and sloshed back his now wet black hair. "That was freaky."

Kim shook out her hair and shivered. "A little closer and we'd be flirting with a space rock right now." She didn't like option two anymore than option one. In fact she'd take being doused in several gallons of sea water as opposed to having the meteor sitting in her lap.

Suddenly, the clanging of metal converged on their ears. "Who's playing very bad heavy metal?" Jennie snapped.

Kim smiled despite the pain. "This sounds like _good _heavy metal to me_."_

"It all sounds like this. But what's causing this one? Are the Heavy Metal Goths from school holding some secret concert out here?"

"I thought their scene was Evanescence." Jennie pointed out.

"They listen to it all. But seriously, who's the Metal-Head causing this noise." Link asked.

Kim looked toward the ocean break unconsciously and froze at what she saw. "I don't think its metal Goths…"

Her friends turned to see giant beings of metal rise from the ocean, water sloshing down their metal plates. One looked female-like, with a tarnished grey shine to her. Another was bulkier than the others, with some olive tints that had seen better days. And the one that stood out most to Kim was the sleeker one, who was shinier than the two, with electric blue lights for eyes. And they all had blaster-thingies trained on the trio.

"Are they those Change-O-Bots my dad has a collection of from like the '80s?"

"I don't know, Jennie, why don't you freaking ask them if they don't melt our brains." Kim retorted, her sarcasm still riling in the face of death. If she was going down, she might as well go down doing the thing she'd perfected since age nine. It was better than dying, knowing that a) her parents were right about intelligent life being out there just wrong about them being friendly, and b) her life would be ended by a toy from the '80s.

"No we are much… cooler than Change-O-Bots…" They didn't expect them to talk. Or speak English, let alone anything resembling Earth-lingo.

"We are so far from Cybertron…" the sleek blue-eyed metal alien wryly began.

"Bolt it, Breaker! These meaty being could be the acid-spitters we've comm-ed about," the bulkiest of the five hissed.

"Really, Thunder Wheel; these puny guys can spit metal eroding acid twelve stellar-units into the air and bring down a brigg-ship?"

Despite herself, Kim giggled at Blue-Eyes' humor. Thunder-Whatever trained his blaster on her. "Quiet, foreign organism, or you will be disintegrated into cosmic dust."

That got Kim angry. "Listen, metal-for-brains, I may be Japanese, but at least I'm from planet Earth. And where do you get off pointing a laser at me? God, this has been the freakiest birthday ever!" Before she knew it, she was ranting in Japanese again, and no one could understand her.

"Perfect, Thunder-Butt, you've upset the local ecosystem. Anything else you'd like to do before we try and dredge out ship out? Disrupt the atmosphere? Take over a few million stellar-units of land? Maybe eviscerate a few thousand mega-tons of space rock?" the tarnished steel one asked tartly, un-training her blaster.

Thunder-Butt muttered something and took his laser off of her. "Sorry."

Kim took a breath. "Okay, now that the elephant in the room is displaced for now, anyone want to explain why I have almost a dozen giant metal alien robots all over my birthday present?"

AnimeKitty: I love Kim, she has no sense of self preservation, a snarky attitude and a spicy-flavor that screams: Kill-Me-And-We-Both-Go-Down! Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

Remix 1

Kim stuffed more popcorn into her mouth and snorted at the B-rate horror movie Breaker had chosen. "Can this girl get any dumber? Its common logic that if there's a space alien from a water planet is hunting you, then you do not go to the pool house."

Breaker lifted one titanium eye brow. "Funny, I thought you Earthlings wanted to be chased by gross, disgusting slimy things with tentacle like feelers."

Kim once again snorted. "Nah, that's just Gus, and he is so not the boy I want chasing me. Remember, I have Link."

"Then why does this Gus-alien creature persist to chase you then, Kimiko?" Striker, Breaker's twin brother (or whatever they called identical Autobots constructed on the same day) asked.

"Because Gus has had a thing for Kim since preschool." Jennie answered from beside Kim on the couch.

Hanging out in the Autobot ships on a Friday was how Kim, her friend Jennie, and Kim's boyfriend Link like to spend their Fridays. With all their Autobot guardians assembled, it was like watching a movie in Fort Knox, only the soldiers on guard asked innocent questions like this.

Suddenly the movie blipped off, and Royal Nova, the leader of the Transformers in the sector, blipped on-screen. And her angular pale rose plated face could not have been any colder. "Nightshade Breaker, Star Striker, to me in the brig, now." And then she was gone.

"Kill joy…" Kim muttered.

And Nova was back. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Jennie covered.

And she was gone again. The Bot needed a tune up, in Kim's opinion. She was so uptight and acted like she had a satellite pole stuck up her butt half the time. Kim wondered why Breaker—her protector and mode of transport—liked the prissy Bot.

Stuffing her face full of popcorn, she switched back on the movie was a wave of her right hand.

About two months ago, Kim has stumbled onto the missing part of the Autobot ship: the Holding Chamber. And while reporting in to Nova about it, the Chamber had opened and sucked her in. Inside, she'd found the last remains of the All-Spark, which resonated with her body signature and joined with her hand, effectively making it techno-organic, while the rest of her stayed organic.

She could upgrade and decode anything electronic or Cybertronian in seconds. But it was messing with her body code. And that didn't bode well for her. So Terra Cyclone, the Autobot medic that Optimus had sent when Heat Flash had… gone to the Well of Sparks, was searching for a way to take the All-Spark away.

As Breaker and Striker trudged off to the beat of Nova's call, Kim went on watching _I Survived the Alien Grad Sucker from Planet Aqua-side. _

"Where is Link with the other movies?" Jennie frowned.

Kim was getting worried too. Usually, if he was late, Link would call her. She reached for her phone just as it rang. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Link. "Link, you had us worried! Did the rental store not have _Attack of the Pirates from Nebula-7? _Are-"

"Kim, patch me in to Royal Nebula! Some Bot just started wiping the floor with Terra! She's fending but this Bot looks lethal."

After arriving to Whisper Hills, Terra had taken up being Link's guardian. She was tough, and a seasoned warrior from the Prime team. She wasn't one to be beaten so easily.

Kim immediately touched speaker and linked the com with her my Touch phone. "You're on, Link."

"Nova, we've got trouble at the abandoned docks. There's some fem-Bot attacking Terra, and it doesn't look good." Link's usually smooth, lilting tone seemed choppy with exhaustion. Then, his phone clicked off.

Kim waited a beat before she catapulted off the couch and started running to the launch pad. She barely beat Breaker and Striker, with Jennie trailing behind.

Royal Nova showed up last, carrying a naginata with a glowing blade. She raised a brow at Kim and Jennie. "Humans should stay away from this."

"My boyfriend, my problem," Kim grumbled. She shot Breaker a look.

"I'm with you, Kimi. Just be safe." Breaker transformed and revved his engine, inviting her to climb on. She was seated in seconds. "Helmet!" he cautioned.

"Here!" Jennie tossed her one, with _Wild Child _emblazed on the side.

"Ready; thanks Jennie." With that, Kim was off.

XXXXX

Dodging plasma lasers and shouting out warnings was not how Link had planned to spend his Friday. He was hoping he'd be wrapped around his girlfriend Kim, watching some B-rate horror movies and commenting on the shoddiness of it all. Instead he had to fend for both his life and Terra's Spark.

Suddenly, the crimson-colored femme-Bot grabbed Terra by the neck and slammed her into the concrete. Terra coughed out oil.

"Tee!" Link called.

"Step into the light or your Autobot friend gets a trip to the Well of Sparks," the crimson Bot sneered.

Link reluctantly crept into the open, only to be grabbed up and brought to eye level with the crook's violet eye-lights. She growled, "Not it."

She tossed him and Link went flying. He saw his life flash before his eyes in HD. He thought it was over, until he fell into metal hands.

"Link, are you okay?" the most angelic voice in all existence beckoned him to open his eyes.

"Kim…" Link moaned as he touched his head. "What saved me?"

"Breaker's lofty catching skills. Are you tip-top?" She tucked a stray stand of her deep brown hair behind her ear and peered down at him with unrestrained concern.

"About as tip top as you can be when you get thrown across the docks and caught in a metal glove. Thanks for the save, Breaker."

"Anytime, lover-boy. Now you two play nice while I go say hello to Miss-Pitchy-Hands." Breaker set them on a crate and charged at the crimson femme-Bot.

XXXXX

Watching the two go at it, Kim wanted to cheer. Breaker was winning. She knew he would. He delivered a punch that sent the femme-Bot crashing into the pile of crate behind her.

Breaker then went to assist Terra. "Hey, Terra, your prince in shining plates has arrived."

Terra choked out a laugh. "Try not so shining… Take a bath much. But thanks for the save, Breaker."

"It seems to be my thing today. Saving people and Bots."

"Everyone still in one piece?" Nova demanded halting next to Breaker who was holding Terra bridal-style.

"Fine, Royal Nova." Terra bit out. "Except my servos are severed and my hydraulic fluid container has been in better shape."

Kim jumped into action. "Quick repairs time. And you definitely need it, if what my cousin Kyou told me about cars is true." She scaled Breaker's arms until she stood on Terra's chest plating. Pressing her hand just below her neck, she concentrated on the seemingly endless wave of All-Spark that had taken residence in her mind. "Heal…" she whispered.

As if by agreement, the wave widened and she felt Terra's injuries repair, and the dents pop out on demand. Once that was done, she sighed and sat back. "Done. But I recommend not going toe-to-toe with the Crimson Queen over there. Sparky's a little depleted." Kim waved her hand in the air to get the blood flowing again.

Nova gave her a pointed look. "I wish you would stop saying such impossible nonsense. And do not use the power of the All-Spark without permission."

Kim glared at the rose-and-cream colored Bot. She may look all pretty in pink, but Kim didn't like her any farther than she could through her. "Bite me, automaton butt." The words flew out before Kim could censor them.

"What was that, pudgy Earth child?" Nova returned Kim's glare.

"Are your hearing receptors broken, or do you just not listen to what humans have to say?" Kim retorted, not backing down.

"Nova, Kim, this isn't the time. We have an enemy- Kim!"

Kim felt herself being lifted into the air. "Whoa! Who turned off the gravity?" She flapped her arms like a crazy chicken. "Breaker! Help!" she cried as she was levitated over to the crimson femme-Bot.

"I got you, Prime Key…" the femme-Bot murmured.

Kim was frantic. _Hey, All-Spark, if you can do something, do it now. Because I have a feeling you might just become the latest subtraction problem for madam red over here! _At once, Sparky repelled the anti-gravity beam and Kim started plummeting—right into the arms of a teen with rocket boots on. "I got you, cupcake…" he murmured.

Kim barely had time to breathe before the guy kissed her. She screamed into his mouth and struggled a little, only to tire suddenly. _Sleepy… _

XXXXX

It was one thing to have chubby Gus Myers after his girlfriend. But it was a whole other story to have some fly-guy lip-locking with her. And when she slumped against him, Link wanted blood.

"Terra, can you stand?" Breaker asked.

"Yeah. I'm stable." Terra was up and on her feet in seconds.

"Good. Cause I think rocket-boy's got a some explaining to do. Starting with how he got those Cybertronian rocket propellers."

XXXXX

Kim awoke in a state of disgust. "I think I need to hurl."

Jennie attacked her in a hug. "Oh, Kimi… you're awake! Link, Breaker, Terra, Striker and I were worried sick. I heard you got kissed by some rocket-boy. Was it so awful you fainted?"

Kim felt her head wage war with a giant by the name of projectile vomiting. Soon Kim was dashing past Jennie for the bathroom and hurling chunks in the toilet. "Ugh… I think I'd rather fight the femme-Bot next time… Rocket-boy may know how to catch, but he sucks at the tonsil tango. EW, is that motor oil I taste… Toothbrush!"

She had brushed her teeth around nine times, gargled with mouthwash six times and barfed twice more before she exited the bathroom; and not all in that order.

Link met her outside the ship, his face impassive. "You okay?"

"Other than the fact that I now have kissed a rocket-boy, and found out that a) they taste like motor oil, and b) it's the most disgusting thing to happen to me since Gus streaked down the neighborhood during my fourteenth birthday party? Yeah, I'll live." Kim swept her hair back into the usual ponytail.

"You mean you didn't like kissing the guy who trash-talked at Nova even when retreating with the femme? I never would have guessed…"

"Repulsion is what comes to mind when that boy kisses me. Like I said, naked Gus is slightly better than that. I mean, motor oil? If you're going to kiss me, please try breath-mints. And toothpaste… And- you know what, just don't! Next time I see his ass, I'll aikido him into an early grave." Kim cracked her knuckles.

XXXXXX

Link felt a twinge of sympathy for the rocket boy. Then, he squashed it, and ground it into the dirt.

He knew Kim wasn't joking about the aikido thing. She was a lethal girl, who happened to study kick-boxing on the side as well as whose cousins happened to be mostly male, and acted like a force that rivaled the some of the best bodyguards in the business when it came to protecting Kim. He'd gotten the world's most lethal interrogation when he'd stopped by to return her Biology textbook last year while her Korean cousins had been visiting. He was sure that only Kim's threat of disownment had kept them from checking his medical records… he hoped.

Link touched her hand. She smiled at him. "You know the only guy I want to lock lips with is you…"

"And you're the only girl I'd make-out with in her bedroom, despite the threat of about eight muscled cock-blockers ready to neuter me." He meant it. They had been inches from the door when he'd left that night, and all with varying hazel eyes trained on him.

She lightly punched him in the arm. "You're crazy, you know that? My only other boyfriend dumped me after meet Hyun Bi! And he was my younger cousin…" She laughed at the memory he couldn't see.

He chuckled good-naturedly with her, while his heart was fed seven kinds of jealously by some unknown tormentor. He didn't like hearing about Sidney, Simon, whatever the gutless loser's name was. He wanted to monopolize all her memories, irrational as it was to his brain.

Her laughter died off slowly, and she gazed up at the stars. "So beautiful…"

Link gazed at the heavenly body beside him. "I know…" he murmured.

She glanced at him and giggled. "Put a lid on it, Romeo… Tonight was epic." She sobered some. "Don't tell anyone this, but…You know, I think the living spark plug in my body connected with the crimson femme-Bot… I feel like it's trying to soothe something inside her. And despite the fact that she did all that attacking and stuff… She was pretty cool."

"You're pretty cool." Link denied.

"Didn't I tell you to put the rom-" He cut her off with a deep kiss.

He pulled up for air only to have her pull him back a second time. "You started this…" she reasoned, not that it mattered much to Link.

And then Royal Nova showed up, and ruined it all.

"Are you two about to begin a human mating ritual or can I call you both to the Briefing Room?" the rose-and-cream drill sergeant tartly asked.

Kim looked ready to rip the titanium alien a new one, then stopped when she saw a familiar shape. "B-B!" She was off to the yellow-with-black-racing-stripes sleek sports car that was Bumblebee.

"How've you been, dude? Dent any Decepts lately?" And she was off conversing with the guy-Bot before Link uttered another word. He sighed to himself. "What is it with girls and sports cars?"

AnimeKitty: Thank you to those who are following the misadventures of my fiery heroine Kim! Oh, and just to clarify I am Jennie. Not Kim. Kim is way too… colorful. But she makes a great heroine!

Breaker: Oh no, she's definitely Kim, don't listen to her.

A.K.: Why did I have that big door way installed? Review please. Bumblebee is so my favorite Transformer. I love every version I see of him. Go, Bee.

Breaker: *pouts* What am I: a space barnacle?

Nova: *pops in* Just get on with this nonsense already!

A.K.: *muttering to self* Why did I create her? *back to readers* Review and ignore Nova please!

Nova: Hey-


End file.
